characterdraftingprivatefandomcom-20200216-history
Fubuki Sasagani
Powers and Abilities Ninjutsu *'Body Flicker Technique:' *'Water Walking Technique:' *'Tree Walking Technique:' *'Sensor Technique:' *'Clone Technique: bjjjk' *'Menace:' *'Ninja Art: Hell Needles': Ninpou: Hari Jizou is a Ninjutsu technique used by Jiraiya. After extending his hair around his body with Hari Jizou, he will launch a torrent of hardened hair in the form of needles towards his target. When he was a teammate with Orochimaru, Jiraiya would use this in combination with Orochimaru's Senei Jashu technique. After Orochimaru would bind the target, Jiraiya could launch his needles to pierce them. *'Wild Lion's Mane Technique:' Ranji Shigumi no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique used by the Sannin Jiraiya. After forming the needed hand seals, Jiraiya will lengthen his hair and send it outwards to subdue his foe. If he manages to trap them within his hair, he can make it harden into spikes to kill them *'Ninja Art: Poison Mist: '''Ninpou: Doku Kiri is a Ninjutsu technique utilized by Shizune. This technique allows Shizune to expel poision gas from her body. This can serve as cover to escape and as an offensive technique against her opponent. *'Chakra Flow Technique:' *'Orb Shadow Clone Technique:' *'Water Droplet Reflection Technique:' Clan Techniques As a Rach' nera clansman, Olivia's body is metaphysically inhabited by millions of spiders hailing from the ancestral sage location of the clan; Mount Zhu. Through this, Olivia has demonstrated the ability to seemingly borrow the inherent natural energies that flow through the veins of each and everyone of the spiders that inhabit her body to take on their characteristics, rendering her exceptionally versatile. In essence perhaps a primordial Sage Transformation; Olivia has demonstrated the ability to seemingly take on the combined proportional attributes of each and every individual spider in her hive. As a result, Olivia has demonstrated a wide range of varied abilities; ranging from the ability to generate an extremely durable armoured carapace that greatly augments her efensive capabilities as well as her physical characteristics to the ability to seemingly create unique spider silk. *'Spider Art: Carapace: '''Through this clan technique, Shizuka has demonstrated the unique ability to adopt the characteristics of a spider's carapace as well as mimic the hydraullically powered attribrutes of her arachnid brethren. This unique carapace melds with her skin on an intimate level; seemingly granting her a tremendously vast level of superhuman physicality; completely beyond that of any ordinary being, even most that are capable of utilizing chakra in some capacity. As a Rachnera clansman and heiress; Olivia has the proportional physical attributes of some of the most physically powerful spiders in the world, and as a result the extent to which her physical statistics and parameters are augmented are perhaps so great that they appear not be the product of a "mere" spider. As an infant Olivia demonstrated the ability to lift a total of eight-hundred-and-fifty times her own body weight and leap great distances, move at an exceptional pace and; thanks to her skin taking on the form of an armoured carapace representing a spider's exoskeleton tank extremely powerful attacks with little discomfort. Shizuka is capable of hoisting incredible weights currently, shatter some of the hardest of materials, move at blinding speed and easily overcome deadly attacks. Over the years these capabilities have only been further augmented with incredibly intensive training; rendering an extremely powerful physical powerhouse; as well as through cultivating her personal Brood of spiders. In addition, due to her gender, Shizuka is especially empowered; as female spiders are typically larger and physically more imposing. *'Spider Art: Arachnid: Olivia is capable of seemingly projecting up to a maximum of six spider legs from her body at any given time; allowing her to seemingly multi-task in combat; using them with surprising deftness with the ability to seemingly grap and manipulate objects as if her physical hands; as well as seemingly use it to greatly augment her speed with the Body Flicker Technique. Uniquely, through methods unknown Olivia's clan has managed to transpose hand-seals to these limbs; allowing them to utilize basic techniques while in combat with others and attaining a unique interpretation of nintaijutsu. With some amount of pain, Olivia has demonstrated the ability to seemingly rip one of these legs out of her body to seemingly utilize it as a bladed weapon in combat; as well as utilize multiple weapons simultaneously. *'Spider Art: Bakemono:' Creates claws and talons that even further increase her combat efficacy. *'Spider Art: Hair Bubble: '''Olivia's skin is criss-crossed with hydrophobic hairs that form her own personal air bubble which she can coat with silk webs; granting her a medium to stay underwater and resist drowning. Lets her detect the presence of electrical currents as well. *'Spider Art: Nirvana: Moreover, Shizuka has also adopted the sensory and mental faculties of a spider; bestowing her with incredible visual acuity incredible enough to peer into the ulraviolet spectrum; focus on objects as if telescopes to witness objects from an amazing distance; and in under incredible concentration witness extremely miniature objects. Olivia can read lips, and see muscles moving. She has extremely sensitive hairs that can pick up on vibrations allowing her to detect movement as well as a notable sense of smell. Due to possessing the accelerated vision of a spider; she can process things faster than and has a notably more robust nervous system than the average kunoichi. *'Spider Art: Woven World: '''Finally, Olivia is capable of creating a 3D mental map of the world around her. In her body, she possesses an organ capable of detecting vibrations; the organ con sist of parallel slits of different lengths, similar to the strings of a harp, which detects movement by opening and closing depending on the force exerted upon it. These slits are directly connected to the nerves that relay the information of the vibrations to the brain, which processes it and determines the size, and location from the creature creating the force. *'Spider Art: Orbweaver: 'Olivia can generate and manipulate incredibly durable, sharp golden silk as is common with her specific spider species that she can utilize in a variety of ways; including immobilizing individuals, crafting lines of silk that can be used as an alarm to detect incoming enemies, listento conversations by interpreting the vibrations generated by the sound of one’s voice through her threads, weaving it into cloths, stitching herself up and having incredible adhesive properties. Have demonstrated the ability to make their webs dissolve in water; for a unique advantage when combine with Spider Art: Venom. Due to being the ancestral clan of the Sound Five's Kidomaru; Sayuri's threads have demonstrated an incredible, nigh-metallic durable property; seemingly rendering them incredibly difficult to destroy through physical attacks, throwing weapons; and even the chakra-based attack style of the Gentle Fist. **'Spider Art: Orb Glide: Makes like a spider and creates a web balloon underneath her; effectively allowing her to soar through the air or rather glide with very little descent over great distances at decent speed; granted that the user has sufficient chakra. **'Kumo Kumo no Mi: Kumogiri Ougi: Nichi: '''Creates orbs of chakra-reinforced golden razor-sharp silk (attribute of her base spider abilities) that are extremely compressed in a tightly packed and incredible dense sphere. Then; utilizing her dominance over her silk Olivia causes the layers of the silk to rapidly spiral; grinding against each other and dramatically building up the mechanical energy stored within the compressed sphere. At that point Olivia throws the sphere at her opponent as the area becomes bathed in a brilliant gold light and razor sharp threads burst forth; speeding around the entire battlefield. **'Spider Art: Orb Knit:' Olivia has demonstrated the ability to seemingly heal her own injuries by actively and almost subconsciously operating on injured or unhealthy regions of her body with her strings, generating them within her and seemingly knitting her body back to health. As a result, Olivia demonstrates what would appear to be remarkable regenerative prowess; seemingly rapidly knitting up wounds with such incredible skill that the appear to heal quite rapidly. In addition, Olivia can "knit" the injuries of others, enabling her to serve as a makeshift, albeit brilliant surgeon. ***'Spider Art: Seamstress:' Shizuka has demonstrated the abiltiy to use her chakra to augment the healing properties of her spider-silk to incredible degrees; allowing her to encase a target or herself in a cocoon to rapidly repair herself of even the most grevious of injuries. **'Spider Art: Second Skin:' Shizuka has demonstrated the ability to seemingly infuse her very skin with the porteins that constitute spider silk; rendering her flesh incredibly dense and durable as a secondary layer of defense from those with overwhelming offensive might. **'Spider Art: Orb Robe: Olivia has demonstrated the ability to wrap herself in a mass of extremely thing strings virtually indistinguishable from her true form; dramatically augmenting her defensive power by an incredible factor as well as granting herself incredibly augmented attack potency and strength. Oliva can freely manipulate this robe around her at will, forming gargantuan kitsune-like tails to smother, crush, and strangle her opponents that serve as additional limbs in combat to assist her. Olivia has also demonstrated a mastery of these strings such that she can create "lassos" of string to swing from high vantage points. By manipulating these strings, Olivia can effectively bulk herself up by reinforcing her body with strings; though at the cost of losing the disguised nature of the Robe. By doing so, Olivia can dramatically improve her effective physicality to extraordinary heights; as well as similarly augment her durability and attack potency. **'''Spider Art: Orb Craft: **'Spider Art: Orb Clone:' **'Spider Art: Orb Morph:' **'Spider War Bow: Terrible Split:' **'Spider Art: Orb Cloak: '''Render herself virtually invisible by causing interfence with the light; unique spider web properties. **'Spider Art: Orb Fractal: In addition, Olivia has demonstrated the ability to produce coloured snowflake-like string fractals, which when spun demonstrate devastating penetrative and cutting power. Olivia can also cause the condensed strings to explode into a mass of incomprehensibly sharp wires upon or near to contact; mutilating her target beyond recognition. **'Spider Art: Orb Spring: '''Making use of the ridiculous tensile strength and incomparable durability of the webs produced by her clans techniques, Olivia exploits her complete mastery over her strings to coil them beneath her feet. Due to the incomprehensible amount of force that would normally be required to bend even one of her strings into such a shape, Olivia can instantly unravel them at any point in time for a piston-like effect; which she can use to dramatically augment her movement speed as well as the explosiveness of her phsyical attacks. Due to this, Olivia is considered to have the ability to move at incredible speeds. This technique can also become dramatically amplified with the use of chakra flow; and when combined with her mastery of Body Flicker and flight capabilities her ability to move through the air becomes comparable to the manoeuvaribility of a hummbing bird; especially when using her webs to swing across terrain. **'Spider Art: Orb Bullets: **'Spider Art: Orb Fist:' **'Spider Art: Orb Bind:' **'Spider Art: Orb Yank:' **'Spider Art: Orb Bisect:' **'Spider Art: Thunderstruck:' **'Spider Art: Orb Trap:' Spider webs are not passive traps. Instead, because of electrically conducive glue spread across their surface, webs spring towards their prey. Scientists and researchers have also found that the glue spirals on the web distort Earth’s electric field within a few millimeters of the web. This technique was made to exploit these elements of the web from which they are derived. These webs are strategically and more often than not, inconspicuously placed within the field. From here the webs become responsive to both chakra and bio-electric signals of others outside the user. Thick strands of silk and webbing spring and jut out, ensnaring people, summons, and attacks alike that trigger its response. The unique webbing serves to also distort and bewilder the minds of those that come within millimeters of it (thus its name) throwing off their balance and basic motor functions, while also distorting raiton and electric based attacks within this very same range. Due to the webbing's multifunction it makes evading a difficult task for nearly any shinobi, and quite the adequate trap just waiting to be sprung. *'Spider Art: Venom: '''Spiders are also inherently poisonous creatures; enabling her to seemingly freely secrete poisons through her breath, webbing, bodily fluids; or through Life Return in tandem with the power of her Devil Fruit, her claws and talons. *'Spider Art: Summoning Technique:' Nature Transformation *'Lightning Release: Static Strings:' This skill allows the user to create strings of electricity that can either act physically as strings, or as a medium that can send small shocks to an opponent. One of this technique's most useful features is its ability to allow the user to detect outsiders. When the strings are placed around an area, they are often fairly difficult to see, and unnoticed by the quick eye. But when the string is used to detect outsiders, they can adapt a quality that is string-like and electrical at the same time. This quality makes the static strings into a string of electricity, but with such a weak current that it is rarely noticed by Shinobi who accidentally walk through the strings. However, when this happens, the user at once will feel a small shock in their fingers, or where ever else they are keeping the strings intact. But unless the opponent felt the weak current as they walked through the strings, the opponent will usually never know the strings were there. But beyond its ability to detect outsiders, this skill can be used as a normal string when it is needed but none is around, or it can be used to create small shocks to other people. However, the shocks are only a little bit stronger than static electricity, and usually do no damage at all. Can combine it with her webs. *'Lightning Release: Current Transfer:' An overall simple yet very effective technique, the Cloud-nin creates a sort of electrical current on his hand, this current can then be transferred onto any weapon he happens to be holding at that moment be it a kunai, senbon, shuriken, or even a sword. The next physical attack he performs is charged with this electrical current, if he blocks a weapon attack with his own weapon the current transfers over shocking the attacker. If by chance the user is not carrying a weapon he can transfer this current into his opponent's weapon shocking him, or can even hit him with this current. *'Lightning Release: Twitching Limb:' An off-shoot of the Electric Overdose Technique, after the user channels a large amount of electricity in to his or her hand, making the Chakra visible, the user can attack a specific body area of his or her opponent and fire electricity into it once. Whatever area is struck the muscles immediately begin to constrict and twich in extreme pain and causes the limb to be unable to move. *'Wind Release: Silent Wind Technique:' A skill that is used for assassination purposes. The user sends off a burst of wind that lashes out, removing all sound within the area and making it impossible for either the user or the opponent to hear anything. *'Lightning Release: Electric Overdose: The user channel a large amount of electricity into a limb, making the chakra visible. Upon contact with the opponent, the electricity is shot into him and the target’s weight almost doubles, making it harder for the victim to move. *'''Lightning Release: Orb Gill: Genjutsu *'Demonic Illusion: Black Widow: '''Ayanna is capable of rendering her opponent addicted to her chakra, acting as an incredibly potent genjutsu that directly affects the mind by leaving a victim severely infatuated with her; clogging their brain cells to ensure that Ayanna is the only subject of their life. Those affected by the aftereffects of the chakra are no longer able to continue fighting, as their brain is no longer able to function properly, and thus, cannot strategize. It is also so severely damaged that it severs the link between specific muscle memories, at times, leaving her opponents incapable of any further movement, even the most minimal parts of movement, such as walking. *'Kuchisaki:' Kuchisaki is a Genjutsu that allows Ayaana to place her opponent in a genjutsu by merely pouting her lips; using her lips as a medium for the technique. For her victims, Ayanna is capable of (....). *'Woven Web:' Memory Surfing through memory web threading to those caught by the genjutsu, *'Genjutsu Communication: ' Mutual genjutsu casting allowing for telepathic communication; used amongst clan and between spiders. *'Chakra Ghost Technique: Lets her String Clones appear actually real; indecipherable by any known Dojutsu due to this genjutsu kayer capable of fooling Dojutsu. Taijutsu Kyujutsu *'''Black Draw: However, what sets Olivia and the rest of her family apart from traditional archers is their application of a particular area of science known as mechanics; more notably as it relates to elastic medium. In order to do so, Olivia creates incredibly sharp and dramatically powerful arrows from her webbing to dramatically enhance their piercing and concussive power; as well as suffuses the threads of the drawstring of the bow with her webbings can withstand far greater extensions than otherwise logically possible. Due to this, the result is a shot that defies the conventional logic of archery; as the sheer energy capable of being stored in the drawstring is now immensely/exponentially higher than it would be otherwise, thus allowing the already dramatically empowered arrow to soar through the air at a disturbing pace powerful enough to pierce through buildings and maintain a measure of momentum facilitated by Olivia's own excessive strength. **'Black Draw: Extension: '''Sayuri can multiply the efficacy of these attacks by using multiple limbs. *'Clear Mind: '''Olivia is capable of utilizing Kenbunshoku Haki on her drawstring to further enhance her ability to percieve the world around her through vibrations, with her entire bow serving as a secondary sensory medium to seemingly "feel" the slightest of movements throughout the air. The instant something sets off her medium, Olivia can immediately angle her arrow or bow in whatever angle she deems necessary to strike down her foe; seemingly allowing her to fire arrows which seemingly move at near impossible angles to directly impact the source of nearby movement. With Spider Art.